Welcome to Hogwarts Hotaru Snape?
by Sidni-BD
Summary: I didn't want to leave. This was my home, after all. It was all I had known, growing up. Rated M cause I can! This is just something I came up with and don't plan on updating unless you want me to...


Chapter One:

I didn't want to leave. This was my home, after all. It was all I had known, growing up. Mom had taken me to Japan, sometime after I was born. Even though I was an outsider – my Father was British, and my Mom, while she had been born and raised in Japan, was not Asian, she was European – I never felt like it. With my dark hair, pale-ish skin, and vibrant hazel eyes, I didn't look that different. I sort of just blended in.

However, my Mom said I needed to go. Eleven was supposed to be one of the most important ages for people like us. Which, means 'half-blood'. Half-muggle, half-wizard...er...witch, I guess, if you wanted to be technical. Yes, people, magic exists – we just don't let you see it. That is, unless it's a witch or wizard marrying a muggle, or it's a couple having a muggleborn child.

My parents were half-bloods, so, hence forth, they birthed a half-blood: me. Kingston, Calla Hotaru. Yes, I know, "Hotaru" is a Japanese name – but, remember, that's where I' m from. Only my Dad calls me 'Calla', or, on some occasions, 'Calla Lily'. Everyone I knew in Japan called me by my middle name 'Hotaru', or 'Hota', or 'Hotaru-chan', or what ever.

I knew about magic, my whole life, but, it didn't exactly play the biggest part in my life. Yeah, my Dad was a teacher at one of the magic schools. My Mom, on the other hand, didn't work in anything that went along with the ministry, or anything. She went to Hogwarts, and she still interacted with the magical world – however, she had a different job. She worked as a scientist/engineer, I guess you could call her.

She worked on the Vocaloid Project.

Okay, maybe it's time I explained this. The Vocaloid Project was a robotics project, which, we could make the most human-like of robots. It turned out to be a success, and we now have singing, living, Vocaloids, as we call them. There are only a few at the moment – Miku, Meiko, Len & Rin (The twins), Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo – but, the others are still in development, and should be out, sometime soon (at least, we hope so).

I first met the Vocaloids when I was eight. When the experiment first worked. The engineers on the project took home the robots, to live with them. Mom got hold of the twins, since, no one could separate them. I soon forged a friendship with them – Rin was my crazy best friend, and Len was the big sweetheart, who, I could always go to.

It was about a week later when I met the others. Mom had taken me to her job, with the twins. They were trying to set up songs for them, and, while one of them would be recording, I would get to just sit there, and wait, quietly. Miku, on the other hand, had other ideas. She started talking to me, asking me a lot of different questions, and got the others in on the conversation.

After that, we all became friends, I guess you could say.

Our lives were, for the most part, alright, and normal by our standards. Rin always running over someone with her bulldozer, Miku always trying to get us all to be friends, Meiko beating up Kaito, Luka always glaring at Gakupo, and Len and I always playing with each other.

Then, my powers came in.

A witch or wizard's power kicks in, when they reach their 11th year of life. That's when weird things, like things levitating with no explanation or glass disappears, or something.

My powers kicked in not long after my birthday. Meiko and Kaito were fighting, over something stupid. I got mad when they wouldn't listen to me or Miku to stop it, so, when I got mad, the dishware started flying up, and one accidently hit Kaito in the back of his head (he was alright, but, he hasn't let me live it down).

That day happened three weeks ago. It was now July 3rd, and it was thankfully Summer break. My favorite time of the year, besides the spring (because that's when the cherry blossoms start to bloom). No school, no homework, no popular brats to deal with. It was perfect.

I was sitting in the living room part of our two bedroom, two bathroom, apartment. I was watching my anime, with my cereal on a TV dinner tray. Len and Rin were sitting at my feet, watching intently with me. They the box of Fruit Loops sitting right in front of them, with Rin trying to hog it all. Mom was in the kitchen, fixing herself her own bowl of cereal.

We were watching my Sgt. Frog DVD, that held the first episodes. It had to be the twins' favorite anime (well, that they shared in common, at the very least). We'd just gotten to the part where the kids had discovered Sgt. Kerukeru in their room, when something tapped at our window. We all looked up, and found:

An owl. Holding a letter.

Len blinked, confused. "Is that...An owl, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But, what's it doing...here...?" my voice trailed off, as slow realization plugged itself into my mind. Mom had said I was gonna get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, sooner or later, she just knew it. In the wizard world, there was no such thing as a mailbox. They used Owls for everything.

Was this it?

Mom looked at the letter, studying it. After a moment, a grin played on her lips. "Hotaru, it's for you," she explained, happily.

"Who from?" I asked, slowly. "Dad?"

She shook her head. "No, it's your Hogwarts letter!" Mom handed it to me, and I held it my hands, a bit shakily. _Miss Calla H. Kingston, Apartment #62, Tokyo, Japan._

I tore the envelope open, sliding out the letter. The twins were now standing up, peering over my shoulder, to read what it said, innocently curious looks on their faces.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WIZARDRY _and _WITCHCRAFT

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock, _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed, of

_Wizards)_

Dear Miss Calla H. Kingston,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.

We await your reply no sooner than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

My heart pounded in my chest, with excitement. I mean, wouldn't you be excited to learn you just got accepted into _the _Hogwarts? I would be able to get out of school – and have a Summer break that lasted longer than a month!

"What's Hogwarts, and why does it sound like a disease?" Rin questioned.

I held the letter tightly, and turned to look at her. "Hogwarts is the school my parents went to," I explained. "It's where my Dad teaches, too. It's Wizardry, Witchcraft, and stuff."

There was absolutely no harm in telling them this stuff. We already kinda had to tell them, early, when those plates started floating everywhere, and hit Kaito. They weren't counted as muggles, considering they were robots. They didn't reveal any of our secrets – they were programmed, that way. So, yeah, utterly safe.

"Like, what you did, a few weeks ago?" she continued. "When you hit Kaito-kun?"

"Yup." I nodded my head. "Well, except, they're going to teach me how to control it, and learn new spells and stuff."


End file.
